Parker Robinson
Information "I've always loved you, I still love you, and I always will love you. I recreate the world for you." '' -Parker to Saphire Parker Kyle Robinson is the son and only child of Laurence and Joana Robinson. He was born June 10th. A few hours after Saphire. He was born full whitelighter. Both his parents were whitelighters. At birth the Elders chose him as the sisters' whitelighter because he was full whitelighter. Conquesdently, he was neighbors with the Halliwells as a child. He spent a lot of time there because he parents were always doing whitelighter work. He practically grew up with them. The Death Of His Parents ''"They died because of me, who I am, what I am. I'm the reason they're not standing here today." Parker to Saphire "No Parker, they died for you. They died to protect you, because they loved you." ''Saphire to Parker At age 7, Parker's parents were killed by Rennek, a darklighter. He came to the Halliwells for help. Chris and Wyatt vanquished Rennek for good. They took Parker in and often helped with the demons because of the magical household he grew up in. They provided he family that was taken from him. The Charmed Ones Whitelighter ''"I didn't pick this. But I didn't have a problem with it either." ''Parker to Chris. Because of the connection between the Halliwells and the Robinsons, and the fact that he was full whitelighter he became the girls whitelighter. He adapted alot of knowledge of the witchcraft and learned how to scry, make potions, cast and write spells. He also was reffered to "A Walking Book of Shadows", which oddly enough Saphire's grandmother and her sisters used to call Leo that. Relationship With Saphire Saphire: But doesn't this break the rules though. Parker: Rules go out the window when love gets involved. According to record Saphire and Parker started dating secretly at age 6. They didn't reveal it until age 9. Many describe it similar to Leo's and Piper's relationship. During season 1, they are given a baby boy to raise. They decide to take it in because other then Sage and Siam everyone had a family of their own to take care of. After accepting Bradley as their son, Parker proposes and Saphire says yes. His and Saphire's Children Other than Bradley they have three other children. Robin, Melinda, and Kyle. Robin was born in the 4th season, they named her Robin Lee Halliwell. Robin, taken from Parker's last name Robinson, and Lee, coming from Saphire's grandfather Leo. Their next child was another girl. Melinda Rose Halliwell was born in the 7th season she was named after her great-aunt and ancestor Melinda, and she took her grandmother's middle name Rose. Their last child was a son. Kyle David Halliwell was born 3 years after Melinda.He was named after Parker's middle name, Kyle, and his uncle David Jefferson. Becoming The Source Seer: Hurry she's fading fast. Parker: I will but only to save Saphire. At the day of their wedding, Saphire was shot by Hade, a darklighter. Hade was also an evil witch and he cast a spell on the arrow, to enable that only mortals can touch it.No one knew this. Parker was the first and only to her side. But because they had decided to get married, Parker's whitelighter powers had been suspended. But only Parker knew this. The Seer came to him just as Saphire was near death. Time was frozen, and so was everyone execpt Parker and the Seer. She offered him Saphire's life in exchange for becoming the source. Parker agreed. Time unfroze and Saphire was healed. Everyone mistakenly thought that Parker had healed her. Leaving For The First Time While the gang was stuck in 2003, the Elders had tooken Parker away to the Heavens. He was up there for quite sometime. He was allowed to visit his family of course but he couldn't stay for too long. Most thought it was because Parker was becoming an Elder, but the real reason was that the Elders had gotten suspicious of Parker and wanted to keep a close eye on him. He would visit Bradley once a day. Soon Saphire got tired of him coming and leaving and asked him to give the family some space, he left. Similar to when Leo became an Elder, Parker would visit Bradley while he's sleeping or when Saphire's gone. When the Elder finally felt they could trust him he was sent back down to his family. Then everything with him and Saphire was normal again and he and the gang went home to 2028. Leaving The Second Time Not long after Melinda was born, trouble started up again. Someone continued to attack Bradley and Robin. So Parker went to a Seer for information. Similar to what happened with Leo, the Seer told him he was the biggest threat to his kids. Parker started to strangle her but then realized that becoming the Source he had devolped the touch of death. He went back to his family. The girls asked him to take the boys to Magic School. He did but hesitated. When he arrived, an evil version of him was waiting there for him. Saphire and Piper orbed in saw the demon version of Parker and was shocked. It was later found out that it was a shapeshifter impersonating him, to drive him insane, and eventually give up the Throne. He left the family and lived on top of Golden Gate Bridge fearing that if he touched anyone he might kill them. Powers Powers From Whitelighter: *Basic Powers'' **'Scrying:' The ability to find a lost person or object by holding a crystal over a map. **'Potion Making:' The ability to brew magical potions. *''Active Powers'' **'Orbing:' The ability to teleport through the use of orbs. **'Hovering:' The ability to rise a few feet in the air, with or without orbs. **'Glamouring:' The ability to change one's appearance to look like another human being. **'Healing:' The ability to heal physical wounds and different injuries. **'Photokinesis:' The ability to create and manipulate light and orbs. **'Thermokinesis:' The ability to mentally control and manipulate heat. *''Other Powers'' **'Sensing:' The ability to locate and find their charges. **'Cloaking:' The ability to hide yourself or others from magical detection. Limited to charges. **'High Resistance:' The power to be resistant to potentially lethal powers. **'Reconstitution:' The powerful ability to pull onerself back together again after being blown up. **'Regeneration:' The ability to instantly heal oneself after being injured. **'Immortality:' The ability to lhave an infinite lifespan and an arrested aging process **'Omnilingualism:' The ability to understand, speak, and read any language without training in it. Limited to the language of charges. Powers From The Source: *'Conjuration:' The ability to draw objects into existence out of thin air. As Cole, the Source once used this power to conjure an athame. *'Crushing:' The ability to surround an objects or power with pressure, causing it to be destroyed. *'Energy Balls:' The ability to throw spheres of energy that resemble electrial discharges. *'Flaming:' The ability to teleport through flames. *'Fire Balls:' The ability to throw spheres of fire. The Fire Balls used by the Source had a distinct upper-level appearance, manifesting as swirling metallic rings engulfed in flames. *'Force Fields:' The ability to generate protective force fields. The Source possessed the ability to cast an invisible force field around himself, which violently repelled those that came in contact with it. *'Incineration:' The ability to incinerate a being with intense fire through a single look. *'Levitation: '''to defy gravity and lift into the air at great heights. *'Mind Manipulation:' The ability to manipulate the minds of others. *'Portal Creation:' The ability to create portals to other locations or planes. *'Possession:' The ability to possess and control the body of other being by entering it. *'Pyrokinesis:' The ability to create and manipulate fire with the mind. *'Shapeshifting:' The ability to alter one's physical shape to assume the appearance of another. *'Summoning: to summon one *Super Speed:' to move faster than it's humanly possible *'Super Strength: to have an incredible amount of strength *Telekinesis:' The ability to move objects and beings with the power of the mind. *'Telepathy:' to communicate with the mind. *'Transformation:' The ability to alter the physical shape of another being or object. Notes And Trivia *Parker is a gemini *Wyatt once says Parker looks similar to Saphire's stepfather Leo even though there was no connection between them at all. *Parker was born blonde, but since Matthew Johnson, the actor who plays Parker has brown hair, they made it seem like it darkened over the years. *Matthew and Tori Trumbull, the actresses who plays Saphire, were great friends. She said that the kissing scenes were weird and ockward because "''it felt like I was kissing my best friend." *Matthew Johnson orginally tried out for the role of Matthew, but because of the name similarity fans might be confused, so that role went to Cole Peterson. *Parker's eyes were blue even though both his parents and grandparents had green eyes. *Parker loves information he reads alot. Category:Whitelighters Category:Demons Category:People Married to Halliwells